


Blood On Your Hands.

by lizibabes



Series: kink bingo [18]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Sex, Swearing, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt Good boys on Kinkbingo, fear of being alone for Dark bingo, other: sports for Glam bingo, #25 dominate for lover100 and #64 dirty for Smut_69. Adam and Tommy have been dating for six months. Adam's a serial killer, it shouldn't work, but it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood On Your Hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: i_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> sequel to [With A Smile Like Death](http://lizibabes.livejournal.com/50333.html) but can be read as a stand alone. Some people asked for a sequel, so here it is.

He'd feared being alone, despite his nature, the need to hurt, to kill inside him. He didn't hate people; he needed them in his life. He had a family that he had to keep at a slight distance, so they would never know who he really was. He had feared he would be alone in love, though. To truly love someone you needed to know them whole, and for a long time, he couldn't imagine showing someone the real him, so he'd been alone, fearing he would be alone forever. 

　

Adam had always been different, had always known it. He wasn't even the same as other serial killers. He'd studied 'his kind' and he wasn't like them. He hadn't set fires as a child or wet the bed when he was past the age to; he hadn't killed animals or hurt them. As a child, he was always a good boy. He'd made his parents proud and then when he was fifteen, he'd been walking down the street, walking home and a man had attacked him, tried to rob him and Adam had killed him. And for the first time, everything felt right in the world. For him, killing became a sport, one he played alone and one he became very good at. By day he was his parents’ good boy, but by night he was the real Adam.

　

He'd made a life for himself, a good life and made sure no one ever saw through his good boy image. So afraid that someone would see the truth and then he would be alone. Prison wasn't something he feared, but losing the people he loved and being alone, was. Then he'd met Tommy in a bar and he had seen something in Tommy that he saw in himself in the mirror every time he looked at himself. Tommy wasn't like him, wasn't a killer, but he was different, playing at being a good boy like Adam, fearing he would be alone like Adam feared. He killed a man right in front of Tommy and Tommy had still come home with him. He'd seen Adam taking part in his favorite sport and he'd come to Adam's home for some wonderfully dirty sex. 

　

A month after their first meeting, Tommy had moved in with him and it eased Adam's fear that he would end up alone. He still worried sometimes that he would end up alone, that the fact he killed as a sport would drive Tommy away, but when he comes home one night, with blood on his hands, all Tommy does is stand up and come to cuddle Adam. He doesn't ask if Adam gave the man he killed a sporting chance, doesn't ask if he deserved it; Tommy always trusts him to hunt those who deserve it.

　

"I should shower." Adam says softly.

　

"After, I missed you." Tommy purrs and Adam smiles. Maybe he should finally stop worrying about being alone. Tommy knows he isn't the good boy he pretends to be, knows his sport and he still lets Adam dominate him without ever showing signs that he is scared that Adam will hurt him. Adam is a killer, he can't stop, but he'd try if Tommy asked for it, rather than be alone, than lose Tommy, he would try. He kisses Tommy, dominating the kiss. He pushes Tommy against the counter, not caring that he's getting Tommy dirty, arms, chest, smeared with blood. Even though Adam is the dominate one out of both of them, he doesn't control Tommy. So it's not his idea for Tommy to drop to his knees in front of Adam, but he's not about to argue.

　

Tommy unzips him, pulls his cock out. He glances up at Adam and when he looks in Tommy's eyes, he feels his fear that he will end up melting away. He tangles his finger in the long side of Tommy's hair and it feels so dirty getting blood into Tommy's hair, marking him up. He's about to get sucked off by his lover in his kitchen, right after he killed a man; he can't describe it as anything but dirty. Tommy opens his mouth wide and sinks down on Adam's cock.

　

"Good boy." Adam groans. Tommy is always so good to him. He doesn't need to fear being alone, because Tommy has seen him at his best and worst and he is still here. His form of sport always gives him a rush and adding sex into that, well his whole body quickly feels like it is on fire. Tommy swallows around Adam's cock, licks and hums, using everything he knows about Adam to drive him crazy. His legs are shaking, he's so turned on, and Tommy is always so good to him and he tells him that between the dirty talk, what a good boy Tommy is. They might not be good in the way other people see as good boys, but Adam doesn't care how other people think. Tommy is his good boy, his lover and boyfriend, all that matters to him is how he sees Tommy.

　

He had feared being alone, but he had never planned to settle down with just anybody to avoid being alone. Tommy is perfect for him; he lets Adam dominate him and he doesn't judge Adam for the sport he likes to take part in. He loves this man who is on his knees for him, so dirty, so perfect. He's smearing blood all over Tommy's face as he cups Tommy's jaw and fucks into Tommy's mouth. Tommy lets Adam dominate the blowjob, he always does if that is what Adam wants. He comes with a bitten off groan, and the second he's more with it, he pulls Tommy to his feet, kisses him hard; a long dirty kiss, tasting himself in Tommy's mouth.

　

He takes the lead again, getting them both to the bathroom. His sport is a messy one and he's got them both so dirty. He strips them both, turns on the shower and pushes Tommy in and under the warm spray. He walks in after, picks up a cloth to start cleaning the blood off of both of them. He's had a good night, indulged in his sport and come home to an amazingly dirty man, his good boy, who submits to him so beautifully. He slicks up his fingers with shower gel, crowding Tommy so he's facing the shower wall. He works two fingers inside of him straight away, because neither of them are a fan of drawing out prep. By the time he's happy with how open Tommy is, he's hard again. He presses up close, kissing Tommy's smooth, bare back and then he's nudging into Tommy's body. They haven't been using condoms for weeks now. 

　

"Adam." Tommy moans, panting.

　

"Such a good boy, taking all of me." Adam says softly into Tommy's ear, feels him shudder, knows Tommy likes it when he tells him how good he is.

　

There is still blood on their skin as he takes Tommy, slow lazy thrusts, a slow dirty grind until Tommy is begging for more and Adam gives him everything he asks for. He dominates the sex, probably does in everything else, but he's used to being in control from the sport he plays. Tommy's moaning so loudly that he can be heard over the showers’ spray. When he can tell Tommy is getting close, he wraps a hand around Tommy's cock, talking dirty the whole time, knowing exactly how to push Tommy over the edge. 

　

Tommy comes, splattering the tile, some of it going down the drain along with the blood from their skin. He rolls his hips slowly, he loves this so much more than he does his sport and he is so glad that he found Tommy and his orgasm goes tearing through him. He slumps against Tommy's back, but holds them both up. He loves the way Tommy lets him dominate him. They get out of the shower and Adam dries them both off with a towel, glancing into the mirror to make sure there is no blood left on their skin. They're both clean now, well they’re still dirty on the outside, but the only thing that matters is that everyone else thinks they are good boys. He has Tommy, he'll never be alone, he only needs one person to except who he is and the person he wants to not care that he isn't a good boy does. What they have might not be traditional, but it works for them, really works for them.

　

The End.


End file.
